MALICE: Awoken
by Kimiko.T.Hisuaki
Summary: This is more a "What If.." Story linked to the first story I have. The actual summery is in the Prologue. Because I can put it there, :3 And because this is far too small.


**_Before you read this:_ I'd like to say thank you for waiting. As I have said, this is a "what if" part; just for fun and for many thrills. Because doing one story is boring at times.**

**Now, that being said; let me tell you something exciting. (Seems noone has said if they wanted a website or anything, I have to put this before the story).**

***Clears throat* To all my Malice fans: Please eave a comment below in with someway to contact you, if you are interested in voice acting for the "Malice: Tall Jake Strikes back" Story. We (Being I, and a few friends) Mostly need Males, but there is a few female spots open. I am doing this, in hopes that maybe if I do this; It will help Malice become a movie, if it gets popular enough. **

**Again, If your interested, follow this link-(WEBSITE WITH DETAIL about each character, VOICE ACTING with AVAILIBLE SPOTS:_ (Will be posted in the Reviews)_  
**

**Send messages here: (Via Youtube: user/SuperCyther)**

* * *

T_rapped. Lost- and very much close to Fear as anyone can before dying._

_All because of a stupid comic/book she saw in 9th grade; and was forced to read at a camping trip with her best friend._

_'Cause by simply reading it- her love for it grew quite large. Large enough to create a website; which had 9 loyal members inside it;create videos; And write fan fictions about the magical-horrific territory she had ever read. Due soon She'll find out WHY certain books are not much wise to explore deep inside of._

_2 years after the anniversary, (And one year after a very "Ambitious and psychotic girl" joined the website) A member of the website whom Scyth first deletes; turns up dead three days earlier... _

_And again after she deletes her ex's account- he ends up in the hospital; paralysed and un-able to talk. Scyth then begins to wonder if it's all just a big coincidence and that the psychotic girl Was really telling the truth about knowing who Tall Jake is._

_So she contacts all of what was left of the members and talks to them. Several say they have seem some weird ass shit lately; but all is normal for them._

_Except Jadia, whom stated Amanda, died 3 days later after contact._

_Now they must all figure out who- or what was killing them- find out if the girl really was in Malice- and got betrayed by Tall Jake; as Scyth predicted- _

_And Scyth must find out what true Fear tastes like- while fighting her way out to find the rest of the members. _

_-Scyth; the leader and Owner of the Malice website- the one who started this all._

_- Alys; Her best friend and second in command to the website and all the other projects._

_- Jadia; The one who contacted Scyth and created the malice chat-line._

_- Amanda; The one who never really believed._

_- 6th; The adult who believed and secretly loved High-Society._

_- High-Society; Loved everything about Malice too._

_- Bloo; Adored Tall Jake hats- and created nick-names for all the characters- just for fun._

_- Bouf: The bf. Never did the ritual- never read the book._

_And lastly:_

_-Henry; The little boy who tried the ritual- then bagged members to tell him it wasn't real. That it was a mistake._

Together they must find out who- and what is stalking and following them around. Slowly killing them off one by one...

Before each one is killed: or risk being trapped inside forever.

_**Epilogue**_

-It seemed so long ago. The peace I mean; The quiet. Why I chose this path; I will never know for sure really. It seemed all fine when I first started. Me and my friends didn't believe to begin with anyways. Well- OK maybe they didn't. Secretly I always have- But just for the excitement- and the satisfactory or knowing there was a place to escape to. I dunno just having that option always made life bearable. It's been so boring lately... I almost wished that it was all real. That It was just so easy and fun to be there.

But no- Not everything's that simple. Everything has a price-

How far would you go to achieve it?

Unfortunately- I apparently went quite "far" with this. "Far" enough to make them come into our world and actually be a real thing. Believe me- even when the body's began to fall- I admit- I was thrilled beyond fucking hell. I was even tempted to make a poster and post it on the website.

* **chuckles *** How awesome would that have been?

I would have loved it. After all- how boring would the world be if there was only purely peace and no blood now and then?

I'm a 17 year old girl trapped in a world that is suppose to be none exsistant- with my best friend- (whom I don't know were she is- gotta find her, and that other members too... don't now her name- It's been so long that I can't remember who lived- and who died) Fighting our way out of the mess I got us into.

And attempt to defeat his games and tricks to complete and end this.


End file.
